Stabilizing the Mind
by thechocowhore
Summary: Everyone is dealing with the aftermath from the Failsafe Mission, except Wally. What will happen to him as the trauma eats away at his mind? Will anyone be able to save him? Or will he have to save himself?  Re-posting because of glitches.


The night after the Failsafe Exercise, the team slept in the common room of Mount Justice. Kaldur, Artemis, and Conner slept in sleeping bags on the floor. Robin situated himself in the armchair with Wally and Megan across from him, each on their own separate couches. None of them wanted to sleep alone. The clock of the TV glowed in the darkness. Minute by minute, they twisted and turned, unable to sleep. Their eyes fluttered, mentally exhausted, but the exercise kept them awake and afraid of being pulled back into that world. A world where there was no way to win and everything ended in death. Eventually their need for sleep won over their bodies and one by one, they fell into deep repose; all except Wally.

Since the mock mission, he was tense and overly aware of his surroundings. At a glance, he seemed as laid-back as ever. But his skin was burning and his throat couldn't get enough air to his brain, making him lightheaded. He went to the kitchen, challenging himself to walk through the dizziness. Glass of water in his hands, his back slid down the length of the fridge door. The door was left slightly ajar, sending cold shivers across Wally's skin as he tried to stabilize himself.

"You're going to catch a cold," Robin whispered. Wally jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his teammate.

"Dude, I thought you were asleep!"

"I _was_, but I'm a light sleeper." A smirk adorned his lips as he crouched next to his best friend.

Wally turned back to the open refrigerator, breathing in the icy air. His heart kept pounding frantically in his chest and he felt the slightest tinge of smaller vibrations in his fingertips. Robin placed his hand on Kid Flash's shoulder before giving him a scrutinizing look.

"Wally, you're burning."

"No, really? I hadn't noticed," he said with contempt. "I just decided that at one in the morning, I was gonna stick my head in the freezer. Y'know, just for kicks."

"Sheesh, Wally. You are seriously not feeling the aster." He joked, but he could tell something was seriously wrong with his friend. Wally took in a couple more breaths before turning to the Boy Wonder.

"I know, Rob. I just need some time alone."

"I don't think so. What's going on with you?"

"It's nothing! Stop making a big deal out of it. It's probably just my metabolism acting up or something. Normal speedster stuff." Robin could see Wally's eyes shifting in the dim glow of the ever-present emergency lights. The younger's shoulders slumped as the realization hit him.

"Wally," he paused, needy eyes searching for his best friend, "you and I both know it's not nothing."

"Well, I don't see you spilling your guts and feelings."

"Alright then, I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone. If Batman knew what I'm about to tell you, he'd— well let's just say he would not be pleased." Curiosity sparked in Wally. Knowledge of Robin's past was a once in a lifetime chance. He gave his friend his complete attention.

"I was nine years old. My parents and I were part of this circus act. We were acrobats, the best. I remember people coming from all over to see us." His voice was light as he explained the excitement of circus life and Wally could see the pride in Robin's face when he spoke of his parents. "Eventually, we came to a town outside of Gotham. I didn't know that would be the last time I would ever perform. The night before the show, these thugs threatened the ringmaster. He refused to pay them their "protection fee". The guys said we'd pay the price, but we just weren't used to the pervading crime of Gotham." KF acknowledged this fact with a stiff nod. Even outside the city, corruption patrols the border for victims too weak to fend it off. "Anyway, the show went on as scheduled. Everyone did as they rehearsed and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That is until it was time for my parents and me to perform.

"We did our routine. Nothing too impressive looking back, just a couple aerials and other flips. I guess it's more than other kids my age could do and we never performed with a net. So when it was time for us to do our signature move for the finale, the rope snapped and sent us falling. Fortunately, we had grappling guns to stop us from crashing to our deaths. We landed safely on the ground and took our bows. And then _bam_!" Robin's hands motioned an explosion as he startled the speedster again. "They fell at my feet. I remember the screams of the audience. Blood was all over the ground, but I was in too much of a shock to look away."

"Is that how Batman found you? Did you ever find the goons that killed your parents? And what about—"

"Shh! You're going to wake up everyone, and I don't want to deal with Supey-rage this early in the morning. Yeah, Batman found me right before the crooks did. Apparently, they were some mafia boss' guys looking for extra cash, but Bats got them and we've been partners ever since."

"But, you were _nine_," Wally said in disbelief.

"Eh, could've been worse."

"How?"

"Could've ended up like Bats."

"Yeah and he's scary, not gonna lie. You'd better not become a grumpy, sadistic, old fart when we're older; otherwise I'm officially ending our friendship." Robin gave a chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"He's not that bad, it's just the job that gets to him. But, back to you." KF's smile faded. "I understand that you went through a lot during the simulation, we all did. But the trauma is really having an effect on you. It's not going to go away as fast as you want it too unless you talk to someone."

"But I don't want to talk about it. No one is hurt, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Wally, you're in denial."

"And I'm totally okay with that."

"Look, from personal experience, denial only makes it worse. It'll take that much longer to get past it and go back to… not normal… but a new normal, I guess." Although, it seemed as though Wally wasn't the only one Rob was trying to convince.

"It's late. Maybe some other time."

"Okay, but if you ever need me…" Robin put his hand on Wally's shoulder sympathetically.

"Sure, man. I think I can finally get some sleep now."

The two boys got up and walked back to the common room. Robin went back to his armchair and fell asleep almost instantly. Wally chuckled under his breath and closed his eyes.

"_C'mon, Artemis! We're going to be late!" Wally yelled at the locked door._  
><em> "I'll be right there! I'm just putting on shoes." Wally rolled his eyes. The door opened and Wally was stunned. Artemis wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary; just a pair of jean shorts and one of his old plaid shirts that was too small for him. Her hair was curled in loose waves and a small braid went across her head like a headband. She had the smallest touch of makeup around her brown eyes. Again, nothing special, but to Wally it was just right, just her.<em>  
><em> "So are you just gonna stand there with your jaw on the ground or are we going?" Artemis said, breaking his fixation.<em>  
><em> "Uhh… uhh… RIGHT!"<em>  
><em> Artemis rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Baywatch. We have a circus to go to."<em>  
><em> When they arrived, the festivities were in full swing. The bright colors danced around them as clowns ran by and children with face paint laughed and waved their glow sticks. The smell of fresh popcorn filled the air and made Wally's mouth water. Artemis pulled him through the crowd to the striped tent. It towered over them and they could see the hundreds of people already inside. They relinquished their tickets and entered the big top. <em>  
><em>The couple weaved through the stands until they found a spot. It was snug, but neither complained. The lights went dim and there was a buzz of excitement.<em>  
><em> "Ladies and gentlemen, do we have a show for you! We welcome you to Haley's Circus, a place where the impossible happens. Tonight, your blood will race and your breaths will be taken away in amazement." The cheering ensued with every word that the ringmaster said. "And now to begin the show!"<em>  
><em> The clapping died down and a small clown car drove into the center ring. It chased an elderly woman clown until the grandma clown started hitting the younger clown with her hand bag. Of course there were the stereotypical acts that all circuses must have. The lion and the lion tamer, the train of elephants, the clowns and jugglers. The crowd went quiet as the knife thrower took the stage. A man spun on the wheel while knives of all kinds were launched at him. One was all too close to the victim's neck and Artemis squeezed Wally's arm. He smiled, putting his arm around her. Then, the ringmaster took the stage again.<em>  
><em> "Ladies and gentlemen, you have been a wonderful audience. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. I give you," he paused, pointing upwards at the top for the tent, "The Flying Graysons!" <em>  
><em> The crowd went wild, cheering for the renowned acrobats. The family of three had spotlights trained on them like bright targets. They bowed and the father, John Grayson, took the first move. The crowd was absolutely silent as he flew through the air. The second acrobat, Mary Grayson, went next jumping into her husband's arms. The moment they latched on to each other, the crowd went wild. The pair moved with the grace of eagles, majestic as they soared. <em>  
><em> The smallest acrobat still waited upon the raised platform. He looked out at the audience, eyes bright with excitement. Taking hold of the trapeze, he let his feet fall from the scaffold. He was talented beyond his years. His young body contorted as he twisted, his flexibility exceeding that of his parents. After many 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the audience, the family was lowered to the ground, or at least they attempted. The lines fell, sending the Flying Graysons to what seemed like their immediate death. But before they hit the ground, lines exploded from the grappling guns and they landed firmly on the floor. The audience could not retain their excitement for one second and proceeded to give homage to the talented performers. They bowed and waved to the adoring fans, Dick enjoying the feverish chaos that radiated throughout the tent. A loud gunshot was heard over the crowd and Dick's parents hit the floor. <em>

_Wally and Artemis pushed through the frantic crowds to the poor boy. She pulled out her crossbow from her backpack and located the monster, yelling at Wally to run ahead and protect the kid. He nodded and shoved the civilians out of the way. When there was a straight pathway, he used his super-speed and was at the little Grayson's side. Tears streamed down his blotchy face as he held his parents' limp bodies. His screams of anguish prevented Wally from taking the boy and running to safety. To be honest, Wally couldn't process anything at that moment. A hand grabbed his shoulder, sending him spinning into a defensive position. It was Artemis._

_ "Where were you?" _  
><em> "I shot an arrow at the gun man's hand. We should be safe for now." She walked up to the grieving boy. "Baby, we need to get you out of here. Bad people will be coming after you."<em>  
><em> "I-I c-c-can't leave them h-here," the acrobat sniffled. He wiped the snot dribbling down his nose, smearing his parents' blood all over his face. Wally grimaced, not being able to stand looking at the scene.<em>  
><em> "Your parents would want you to get out of here. We'll take you somewhere safe, but we need to g-." Artemis collapsed at Wally's feet, blood draining from her body. There was a hole in the plaid shirt right below her throat. Wally could barely hear her labored gasps as he fell at his knees. <em>  
><em> "Artemis? Artemis!" He pulled her into his arms. "I've got you. I'm gonna take you to the ER and then everything will be okay." But she shook her head, shakily lifting her finger to point at the littlest Grayson. <em>  
><em> "Take care of him for me, Baywatch," she said, taking two more gargled breaths before her body shut down permanently. <em>  
><em> "Artemis, no! You can't do this to me!" Hot tears streamed his cheek. "ARTEMIS!" He looked up and saw a group of paper gangsters coming his way. Grabbing the kid, he sprinted out of the arena. His chest felt like a cannon ball had been shot straight through it and he hated himself for leaving the blonde archer's body there. But he couldn't deny her final request from him. He made way for the closest pay phone to request back-up when a cold black car pulled up next to him. Instinctively, he pulled Dick's body closer to him. The Batman opened the car door. He said that he would take care of the boy and that he should go back to Artemis and Wally didn't argue. Batman was a comrade of his uncle, one of the good guys. Plus, his body ached for his friend.<em>

_He told Dick that everything was going to be alright, to trust Batman and then ran full speed for Haley's Circus. _

_ The tent was abandoned; all three bodies were left just as he found them. He pulled Artemis' slight frame into his arms and let out a sob. He pulled his fingers through her long hair. He wished he could have saved her. He wished that they could have gotten away in time. He wished it was all just a dream. Wally remembered how Artemis used to say his name every time they fought. There was always a tone of annoyance in it, but beyond that, there was something endearing that egged him on provoking the Spitfire. He replayed the track in his head. "Wally. Wally? Hello, Wally!" _

_He cried harder. _

"WALLY!"


End file.
